In the past it has been difficult to test hydraulic hose reliably because the test procedure calls for sample hydraulic hose to be tested with high pressure impulses both while it is sitting still and while it is flexing. Before the invention of my hydraulic hose flex-impulse tester, this required testing on separate test apparatus. The first apparatus was designed only for stationary-impulse testing. The second apparatus was designed only for flex-impulse testing. Each apparatus required its own hydraulic oil tank, oil heater, and oil pump. If each apparatus was located in a different environment or if each test was performed at a different time, the atmospheric conditions for each test, including ambient temperature, were different. These disparate testing environments have the potential to significantly affect the test results.
My invention solves the above problems by combining the stationary-impulse and flex-impulse testing apparatus into one simplified unit. Fewer manifolds, and only one oil tank, oil heater, and oil pump are required for both the stationary-impulse and flex-impulse test. Because both tests are performed simultaneously in the same test chamber, the atmospheric conditions for each test are identical. More accurate test results are produced.